Regulus
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Because, for Vernon Dursley, there was a reason for everything. His fear, loathing of magic, his dutiful devotion, but not love, to the woman he married and his moments of silence. And that reason was Regulus.
1. Chapter 1

I promised myself I wouldn't write another story. But this is more of a drabble fic :) R&R and prompts would be great *winkwinknudgenudge*

I don't own HP and this contains slash

* * *

_Meeting_

It was raining that day, the day when Vernon Dursley first met Regulus Black. He had just arrived in Chicago for a business trip whilst the boy's parents had sent him across the ocean for some reason or another. Both were sitting in the business class section of the plane, but that didn't mean that they had noticed each other. Why should they? Regulus was the posh teenager, only seventeen years old and off to get away from problems within his family, Vernon was a middle class twenty years old, straight into his new job and off to America as an assistant to Mr. Ryan Prewett who was going organise a merger between his company of Mason's and the American company Grunnings.

They had landed in Chicago at about 11am that Tuesday and they both sat in the departures lounge, watching the rain drip down the glass windows. Vernon was not a small man by any means, but he was still not as large as some other men had been, he had been a rower through out his time at school and was thus broad, tall and extremely muscled. In comparison, Regulus was a lithe, shorter than the blond man and extremely delicate.

"Black, Regulus," the boy leant over the bulky luggage of the older man and, with an air of superiority, held out his hand to shake hands with him. Vernon was taken aback in awe of the simplistic beauty and goodness that he radiated.

"Vernon Dursley," he stuttered out and shook the refined boys hand. He didn't know that that moment would change his life, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I promised myself I wouldn't write another story. But this is more of a drabble fic :) R&R and prompts would be great *winkwinknudgenudge*

I don't own HP and this contains slash

* * *

_Talking_

"So, what do you do, Vernon Dursley?" Regulus asked nonchalantly. Vernon shook ever so slightly, he couldn't believe that the gorgeous man was choosing him to talk to out of every person in the airport. "Is there something that you do in particular?" For a moment, one mere moment, Vernon felt affronted. The way this boy was talking made it sound as if he was generalising when he said 'you', as if he was better than people. But that was gone the next second, as Regulus looked up at him with expectant eyes. He almost seemed innocent, almost.

"I'm participating in a merger, for my company." At Regulus' almost blank expression Vernon ploughed on. "I'm a new kid at Mason's and they want me to try and boost up their profits with Grunnings. Well, not me personally. I'm working under Ryan Prewett." He knew he was babbling, but there was a desire to impress the younger man in front of him. Regulus blinked and frowned slightly at his last words.

"Prewett, I think I know that name," he said slowly, deliberating his words. Vernon didn't know it at that moment, but Regulus' mind was working a mile a minute as he began matching the name to any purebloods he knew. "Ah yes, they are my fifth cousins, I believe." Vernon's eyes popped out, not because Regulus knew Ryan, but he could trace his family that much.

"Wow, I barely know my cousin's names," Vernon breathed out before realising what he did. In a desperate attempt to detract the attention from him he asked his own question: "What about you? Why are you in Illinois?" Regulus' smirk seemed almost reflective, as if he was lost in thought and smirked on instinct.

"Would you believe me if I said there was a mass murderer loose in my community and my parents sent me away due to the urgings of my brother?" he laughed. Vernon raised an eyebrow at the boy and Regulus let out a short barking laugh. "Thought not."


	3. Chapter 3

_Drinking_

Vernon had a cup clenched in his hand, swirling the amber liquid in front of him twice before taking a small sip.

"Look who it is." Regulus' drawling voice made Vernon turn immediately and he smiled at the sight of the younger man. "Vernon," Regulus said with a smirk as he sat down and ordered a drink.

"Aren't you seventeen?" the older man asked in amusement. Regulus just waved the question off and took a sip of the champagne he had ordered before turning back to the muggle.

"So?"

It was the third time they had met since arriving in Chicago, and Vernon found himself getting more and more intrigued by the boy every time the two of them met.

"You're underage," he said.

"Not where I come from," Regulus said with a wry grin. "How's the merger going?"

"Well, soon we'll have complete control of Grunnings, I think," Vernon said with a smile. "Have you heard from your brother recently?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Drinking prt 2_

"What's wrong?" Vernon asked, concerned. Regulus shrugged once, swirling the scotch he held in his hand. Vernon put a strong hand on the smaller man's shoulder and turned him on the barstool.

"What's. Wrong?" he repeated sternly. Regulus refused to meet his eyes, preferring to look at the amber liquid in front of him. Vernon took the boys chin in his hand and forced the brunette to look up at him. "Tell me," he said in a gentler tone, wanting to know what had made such a strong boy so weak.

"Sirius, he joined... a resistance crew," Regulus said slowly. "He's going to die, I know he is." For the first time, Vernon noticed the crumpled letter on the bench in front of the boy. "I don't want him to leave me, I don't want to be alone." He hiccuped softly.

"You're not alone," Vernon reassured him. "I'm here, aren't I?" Regulus looked up at the other man with confused eyes before leaning up and brushing his lips against Vernon's, his eyes fluttering closed.

Vernon didn't know what possessed him to, but he kissed the boy back.


End file.
